


To Have a Home

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Kids AU, little lads, older gents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is abused by his parents and runs away, only to be saved by none other than our Gents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Michael is abused by his parents and runs away. He winds up homeless and sad. I don't care what happens for a while but I would like end game to be him meeting Geoff, Ryan and Jack, Who run some sort of shelter or something, they have already taken in a formally homeless Gavin and Ray and they offer to let him live with them.
> 
> This is my first actual WIP fic so I'm looking forward to seeing where it goes.
> 
> (ps I imagine the gents to all be 31/32)

“IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR I’M GONNA BREAK IT DOWN!” 

The boy backed up until he hit the wall and slid down it, clutching his knees to his chest as he breathed heavily, fear bleeding from every inch of him. The door rattled on its hinges, trying with all its might to protect the small boy hidden behind its safe solid frame. 

His father just yelled and cursed and continued his attempt to literally break the door in half with his efforts and the small boy clamped his hands over his ears tightly, shaking his head and wishing he were anywhere else. 

The bottom hinge where most of the violent kicks were being aimed gave a sudden crack and the boys head shot up in panic. His eyes darted around the room, his breathing picking up and pure terror rushing through his blood.

He had never made a decision faster in his life. If he stayed his father was going to kill him, this would be it, there was no coming back from this. Not only had he fought back he had also run away, he had taken off like a coward and locked himself in his bedroom, no chance his Dad was leaving him alive tonight. 

He scrambled to his feet, wincing as he stretched new and old bruises and limped over to the window with aching muscles. Opening the bay window he swung his body up onto the ledge and peered out at the tree branch hanging a foot from him, just as he took a breath and leapt the door gave in and his father came storming in fists up and face red with pure rage. 

The boy descended the tree quickly, hands scraping painfully on the rough bark and landing on the ground with a bone shaking thud but he pushed himself painfully to his feet and took off running down the street as his Dad’s gruff voice echoed behind him.

“COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, DON’T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!” 

He knew if he stopped, if he even slowed down, his Dad would easily catch him, he’d be on his faster than he could blink and he’d be dead. So he just kept running, his feet pounding on the pavement and his arms swinging to help momentum, his chest was burning and his head pounding but he couldn’t stop. Not yet. 

He had no idea how long he actually ran for but it all came to a stop down an alley beside a movie theatre when his weak legs collapsed under him and catapulted him face first onto the ground, tiny glasses flinging off his face and colliding with the ground.

He laid there, eyes closed and body paralyzed in pain, his adrenalin leaving him in a rush as the wind was knocked out of his small body. It was dark, the sun having given way to a clear starry blackness and it was cold too. Though that was only being made worse by the sweat that was now cooling on the boys skin and making him shiver. 

He pulled himself to his knees and leaned his head against the ground feeling the bruises on his chest throb with every staggering breath he drew in. Eventually, when he had stopped panting desperately and could focus a little more, he picked his glasses up from the ground and groaned softly at the crack through the middle of one lense. He backed himself against the wall of the alley and tucked his knees up to his chest, cupping his head in his hands and feeling more exhausted than he’d ever felt before.

He raised his head up as a voice called out from the dimly lit entrance. 

“Hey, kid, you okay back there?” 

The man wandered out of the light and cast a long shadow down on the concrete as he slowly approached the boy curled up on the ground.  
He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a faded print and dark jeans, when he turned his head to glance around the boy could a couple of piercings glinting from his ear. He had scruffy dark facial hair and light eyes that had laugh lines developing in the creases of the skin.

The boy pressed himself tighter against the wall, not in any shape for a fight if it came to it. Hopefully the man would realise what a scruffy mess he was and just walk away like everyone else. 

No such luck.

“I’m Geoff, what’s your name?” The boy shook his head.

“Don’t talk to strangers?” Geoff asked quietly and the boy nodded, auburn curls bouncing, before glancing up at Geoff with an apologetic look in his eyes.

“That’s okay, it’s good that you know that. But what if I just stay over here and I can just talk to myself or I can at least make sure nothing bad happens to you.” The boy nodded and Geoff slid down the wall on the opposite side, his legs sticking out in front of him and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. His forearms were decorated with tattoos, just colourful inked shapes and squiggles from what the boy could see.

“I came to watch a movie, it was good, too old for you though. Called Gravity, weird as dicks movie but it wasn’t my choice.” He kept his eyes on the boy watching for any reaction. He just remained stock still but had relaxed slightly from being pressed against the wall. Geoff took the lapse as encouragement to carry on.

“It’s pretty late you know, you probably shouldn’t be out here on your own.” The boy shrugged and glanced off to the side.

“I’m-I’m not on my own.” He whispered, barely audibly and Geoff smiled at the soft high tone.

“Oh so he _does_ have a voice!” Geoff exaggerated a huge smile and a clap of his hands. 

“So, If you’re not on your own where are they?”

“You’re here.” Geoff chuckled, he liked this kid. He had guts hidden under that soft exterior. 

“Right, clever kid, very clever.” He paused and caught the kids dark brown eyes in his own.

“Where are your parents kid?” A flinch.

“Mom left and…Dad is real mad so I left him, I know I shouldn’t have but…” He trailed off biting his lip and Geoff shuffled forward and put his hand on the boys knee. The boy flinched again but it was subtle, like a force of habit rather than genuine fright. 

“It’s okay, your Dad scare you?” A small shrug.

“I’m used to it.” Geoff nodded and leaned back on his hands observing the boy warily. At this point he knew he had to help him. The kid was in no position to go anywhere like this and if his Dad had hurt him at all he could be hiding all kinds of injuries under his loose black shirt.

“So what’s your name?” He opened his mouth to speak but before he could another voice called out at the entrance to the alley.

“Geoff?” The boy shied away, curling himself up and Geoff cursed the air and prayed all his progress hadn’t been lost.

“No no it’s okay they’re my friends, we were watching the movie together.” He allowed Geoff to put his hand gently on his leg and uncurl him slightly and that was all the assurance that Geoff needed.

“Over here.” He called out and a head peeked around the corner and a large ginger bearded man entered the alley followed by another lighter haired man, both were young like Geoff and looked down on the boy with soft expression. 

“Who you got there?”

“This is…” He waited a beat for the boy to reply.

“Michael.” He said softly.

“Michael! Well this is Jack” He gestured first to the one with the beard and then the man behind, “And Ryan. Guys Michael here was just telling me how his Dad was scaring him so he ran away.” Geoff explained seriously and Ryan, taking the hint nodded and knelt down to the level where Geoff and Michael were sat.

“You want a drink or something? There’s a diner just over there.” He asked gesturing over to the glowing neon sign across the street.

Michael _was_ thirsty, hungry too and he figured If he stayed out here he’d probably end up dead or arrested and taken back to his father which would result in the former anyway so he thought, what’s the worst that could happen really?

They settled into the green padded seats of the booth of the far side of the diner. Michael had a stack of pancakes in from him, drizzled with maple syrup and a can of coke beside them. He had raised his eyes to Geoff as if waiting for permission and had dug into the food the second Geoff told him it was alright. 

They waited in silence, watching the boy devour the meal with the ferocity of a starved lion given meat and drank their coffee while all the time having a silent conversation with each other. 

“How old are you, Michael?” Jack asked after Michael pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth on the napkin Ryan handed him, thanking him with a small voice and true gratitude colouring it.

“Seven.”

“Ah just older than Gavin then.” The other two nodded and Geoff elaborated at the blank look on Michaels face. “Gavin is one of the kids at our house. His Dad wasn’t very nice to him either so we take care of him now, there’s another kid called Ray too, I think you’d like them.”

They sat in an awkward silence as Michael sipped at the coke and sighed tiredly when he placed it back down on the counter. Geoff leaned his head on his hands as his elbows rested on the table and he met Michaels eyes.

“Here’s the thing, Michael. If you don’t want to trust us then that’s okay, it’s your decision but we can’t in good conscience leave you here on the streets with nowhere to sleep, so our only other option is to tell the cops and I get the feeling you might not enjoy that very much.” Michaels eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. Even if it meant running again he could push through to stop the cops getting to him. 

“We have a house, it’s small but it’s warm and there’s food and a bed and if you really can’t stand us then you can work out your plan in the morning but for now I really think you’d benefit from coming with us.”

Michael flicked his gaze between the three of them and wrung his hands together in his lap biting his lip. Trust was something that did not come naturally to the boy, not anymore, but for some reason he didn’t think they were going to hurt him and, even if he did, he might at least get a bed out of it and that was more than he’d had in his bedroom lately, his back was always aching from the nights he spent sleeping on a towel on his hard floor with nothing but his rolled up sweatshirt under his head for a pillow.

“Okay.” He whispered and smiles lit up on the three men’s faces.


	2. Chapter 2

In the car on the journey back, sat close to Geoff while Ryan and Jack sat up front, he learnt about the shelter. Ray, the youngest, was a gamer and had affectionately named the building 'achievement house' after the number of Xbox achievements that had been gained inside and from that day they didn’t call it anything else.

They had never intended to have this house. Geoff, Ryan and Jack had been friends throughout school and had moved into a small apartment during their final year at college and then later a house. The shelter itself had started with a kid called Gavin, Geoff’s legitimate adopted child, a Hyper Six year old from England who had been harshly neglected by his pompous parents. On a job with work over in London he had met Geoff - a year after social services withdrew him from his parents care - and the trip had ended 3 weeks late with a return flight for two.  
The second was Ray, a nerdy kid who was also six years old but a few months behind Gavin, from the back streets of New York who's mom, a supposedly recovering drug addict, disappeared one day while Ray was at school, leaving him to return home to an empty house and a door with no answer. Huddled in the cold streets and feeding himself on trash can leftovers he had been found by Jack. It took 6 weeks for social services to pass on the case from department to department before settling on allowing Jack to foster him. 

Michael had drifted to sleep before Geoff could finish, curled up against the man’s side and Geoff draped his jacket over the kids tiny body. 

He lifted him gently from the car when they parked in the driveway, attempting to make as little sound as possible and shushed softly as Jack opened the door and they were greeted by their friend Barbara who had, earlier in the day practically begged them to leave the kids with her and go do something fun. 

“HE-y guys who’s that? She bounced on her heels, intrigued by the bundle in Geoff’s arms.

“We’ve got ourselves another little runaway, Barb.” Ryan said quietly as Geoff disappeared around the corner with Michael. She nodded sadly. 

“Oh, well we’ll have to be properly introduced soon, yeah?” Ryan nodded and Jack rubbed a hand over his hair and followed the direction Geoff had gone without a word.

“It’s been a bit of an evening.” Ryan apologised and Barbara waved her hand dismissively.

“No probs Ryan, tell ‘em I said goodnight okay?” He nodded gratefully and kissed her on the cheek, “Oh and Ray wanted me to tell you he levelled Geoff up in Dead Rising.”

“He shouldn’t be playing that!” He argued. 

“You try stopping him!” She grinned and pulled the door shut behind her as Ryan let out an exasperated groan.

Ryan settled into the brown leather recline by the window and waited for Jack and Geoff to return, he stared out at the frost already starting to cling to the grass and street lamps and thanked whoever was listening that they had found Michael before he’d been stuck all night in this cold. He didn’t want to even begin to think the state that he would have ended up in had they ignored Barbara and stayed in. Not everyone out there was as genuinely kind as them.

Jack wandered in with Geoff behind, a glass of whiskey in his hand and he shut the door with a soft click.

“So what are we going to do?” Jack queried once he had sat down on the couch, one leg tucked under him and the other resting on the coffee table.

“We can’t just take him, it’s basically kidnap this time.” Ryan groaned. At least with the other two little ones it had been legalities that had brought them to the door of achievement house. This time it was a kid whose parents could be anywhere looking for him, even going to the cops. Unlikely though, if the Dad was to seek police help he would be required to explain the signs of abuse in the boy. It at least gave them a night to think about it.

“I can call Burnie? He helped with Ray; he should be able to help with this too.” Burnie was a long standing friend of Geoff’s, they had gone to high school together and, when Burnie had branched off into police work they had kept in touch which helped when Geoff needed a favour like, say, taking a child away from their abusive home.

"The worst he can do is take him to the station and we can work it out from there." Ryan agreed but jack shook his head.

"No, the worst he could do would be take Michael back to his Dad." The other two were silent, deep in thought. They wished this world could be simpler, a kid was in danger and they wanted to save him, why couldn't they just do that. Eventually the silence became too loud.

“Either way there’s not much we can do right now so we’re better off just getting some sleep and figuring it out in the morning.” Geoff sighed and heaved himself out of his chair heading for the door while Jack and Ryan waited a few seconds in thought before doing the same. 

\---

Michael awoke on his first morning in the house to shouting.

Yelling that bounced off the walls and echoed down the halls outside the door and made Michaels little heart work overtime as he heard fast heavy footsteps which stopped just short of the door. He couldn't distinguish the words in the shouting but it didn't much matter to him what was being said. 

The door burst open with a hard crack as the handle hit the side wall and Michael scurried backwards to the headboard. The covers were thrown away and he curled up against the backboard arms shooting up to cover his head in protection against the hurt that he knew was coming, breath hitching and speeding up.

The mattress bounced and the next second, instead of a fist to his face, he felt the hot breath of someone inches from his face.

“Hello!” A high pitched, definitely not American voice squeaked making Michael jump at the close proximity. He pulled his arms away just slightly so he could peer through the crack. Without his glasses the boy in front of him looked blurred around the edges, like a ghost or something similar, he had mousy brown hair spiked up every which way after sleeping on it and, Michael could have laughed, a very big nose, as if he had yet to grow into it. He was wearing an oversized dark blue t-shirt and a grin lit up his face when he saw Michael lower his arms.

“Gavin David Ramsey, get off that bed right now.” Michael glanced over Gavin’s shoulder to the man who had made the stern order. He remembered this man, he had taken him off the streets, brought him back to this bright house with soft sheets and the smell of hot food wafting through. _Geoff_ he thought.

“Daaaaaad, nooo I just wanted to say hi!” Gavin whined, the pitch of his voice shooting up another octave as he practically threw himself off the bed swinging his arms dramatically. Michael winced and stared at Geoff in the doorway awaiting his next move, Michael would never speak to his father that way, speaking in that tone deserved punishment, generally a spanking that would leave his bottom red and sore for days. 

Instead Gavin was pouting indignantly and keeping eye contact with Geoff who simply rose an eyebrow at him until Gavin whined and stomped his foot. 

Ryan appeared behind Geoff and reached out to grab Gavin’s shoulders from behind, but instead of throwing him on his ass with a firm hand he simply steered him away from the bed with a smile in Michael’s direction.

“Come on Gav, let’s go downstairs so your Dad can get Michael up without you scaring the life out of him.” Gavin whined but stomped ahead with a huff. Geoff shook his head and stepped further into the room, walking slowly over to where Michael was still curled up against the wall.

“I’m sorry if he scared you, Michael. This isn’t how I wanted your first morning to go.” He perched himself on the edge of the bed, keeping a comforting distance from the boy who was still shaking slightly with fine tremors.

“I-It’s okay.” Michael stammered as he cleared his throat with a cough.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Geoff smiled as Michael nodded his little head and he reached a hand into his pocket withdrawing Michaels cracked glasses and handing them over so he could take them and slip them in his face himself. 

"We'll get you some new ones sorted when we're all settled, I promise" Michael nodded again although Geoff could see that he wanted to say more, like there was tape across his mouth stopping him from speaking his mind and a wall between the two. 

“How about some breakfast? You can meet the kids properly without getting ambushed.” Michael shrugged and Geoff reached his hand out for him to take which he did, wincing as he was reminded of the aches running through his body. He had been too on edge last night and too scared when he first awoke to really feel the injuries that were hiding under his clothes but now, with the relaxing atmosphere dropping his guards he was definitely feeling them once more.

Geoff caught the wince and paused, sliding off the bed to kneel on the ground opposite Michael.

“Can I…?” He gestured to the edge of Michael’s shirt and, against his better judgement, the boy nodded. He looked away as Geoff reached for the fabric, preparing for Geoff’s disgusted response, preparing for Geoff to tell him he deserved it.

All he received was a soft gasp and a pained exclamation of his name from Geoff’s lips. Michael knew how he must look, He hadn’t eaten properly in weeks, months even so he knew he was skeletally skinny and the bruises layered atop one another from the most recent beatings wouldn’t exactly make his chest look any better. 

"It's okay, we'll get you settled downstairs and then Ryan can take a look at you, he's the resident healer of ouchies." Geoff smiled and patted Michael's knee gently. He stood, leaning forward to pull Michaels arms around his shoulders and gesturing for Michael to wrap his legs around Geoff’s body. 

He carried him down to the kitchen where the other 4 residents of the house were sat around the island. Gavin looked up as they entered and patted the empty seat beside him excitedly. 

Geoff lowered Michael into the chair and Gavin immediately launched into an over excited spiel about himself and, beside him, Ray smiled apologetically at Michael, introducing himself loudly over the chatter.

Once sure Michael wasn't going to startle and bolt Geoff motioned to Ryan to follow him and they stepped out into the hallway. 

"You need to take a look at him; he's got some pretty bad injuries. Nothing serious I don't think but he would benefit from a once over." Ryan nodded solemnly and glanced back into the kitchen pleased to see Michael with a smile on his face even in the face of a hyper Gavin. 

"You can sleep in my room and it'll be like a big sleepover all the time, Ray doesn't like acting like it’s a sleepover he's a meanie and just wants to sleep at night which is really really boring. You're boring, Ray." Gavin babbled at a mile a minute and Ray just shrugged uncaring and picked up his glass of juice off the table. Michael was struggling to take in everything this kid was saying, he hadn't stopped talking since Michael sat down and the words didn't even seem to always make sense. When Michael zoned back in he realised Gavin was staring at him, eyes wide and expectant like he was waiting for Michael to reply to whatever he had said. 

"Well?" He squeaked. 

"W-What?" Michael stuttered. 

"He asked if you have an Xbox because he wants to play with you." Ray clarified, and Michael swallowed heavily. He had no idea what they were on about, an Xbox...what was that? He glanced up at Jack and felt his breathing speed up again as his heart started to beat faster, should he know what that was? What would the man do if he didn't know? 

"Alright, that's enough guys; let him get a breath in." Ryan announced from the doorway, Geoff hanging behind. 

"Michael, can you come with us, bud? We need to take a look at those ouchies of yours." Not one to disobey Michael nodded, still shaking and eyes wide and jumped down from his seat as Gavin gasped and exclaimed _Michael has ouchies?_ From behind him. 

\--- 

Michael slipped his shirt over his head and Ryan tutted when he saw the battered body. He lightly touched the worst of the bruising, which was located on Michael left side just under his arm pit, Michael flinched but held steady, back ramrod straight. 

"You can tell me if this hurts too much, if you want me to stop you just have to say, I'm not trying to hurt you Michael, I just want to make sure you don't need a hospital." Ryan reassured softly but firmly and Michael shook his head dizzyingly fast shocking both men in the room. 

"NO! No hospital, Dad says hospital's bad." Geoff dropped his head from his position against the wall, they had so much to do with this kid, they'd have a job and a half re-teaching him things they could only assume his Dad had drilled into his head. 

"Okay, okay it's alright, we won’t go if we don't have to but believe me they aren't bad, you might not believe me now but your Dad wasn't being truthful with you." Michael gave a tiny shrug and looked away. 

Ryan just titled his head up to Geoff, smiled sadly and turned his attention back to the task at hand. He pressed gently on the area of bruising, directly over Michael’s ribs and was pleased to find none feeling damaged and Michaels wince seemingly being just from the bruising itself. 

He continued that way for the better part of an hour. Small weeping lacerations on his shoulder were cleaned and dressed, bruises rubbed with ointment and scratches on his chin covered with a Band-Aid. Geoff kept up idle chatter with Michael, asking him how he slept and what he thinks of Gavin and Ray, apologises for Gavin's excitement and tells him he'll get used to it someday. Michael keeps his eyes low and his responses minimal. His mumbled single word answers are a lot more than Ryan gets though; when he tries to talk he gets body movements and gestures instead of words. Ryan catalogued the injuries in a green, spiral bound notebook and, afterwards when Michael had run off to the living room, he gave that book to Geoff. 

"You're gonna have to call Burnie."


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 11 o’clock before Geoff was able to get through to Burnie. The receptionist seemed very tense and Geoff could sense that something big was happening. 

“Burnie, hey it’s Geoff.” Geoff said as the phone connected.

“Caller ID Geoff, what do you want I’m a little busy?” Burnie sounded tired and stressed and Geoff wished this wasn’t so important so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

“I’ll cut to the chase then, I got a kid here, rescued him last night and now I need your help to sort the mess out that’s gonna come next.”

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line and Geoff could hear steady calculated breathing. When the silence ended Burnie spoke slowly and calmly and Geoff’s heart jumped into his throat.

“Geoff, tell me honestly, is his name Michael Jones?”

“Michael…yeah I didn’t get a last name though.” Burnie groaned and there was a rustling through the line before Burnie spoke again, this time there was both relief and concern marring his tone.

“Christ, I can’t believe out of everyone you’d have him.” When Geoff didn’t reply he continued. “We’ve been looking for him since last night. His Mom came into the station crying and begging us to help her son, she said she’d left her husband over a week ago but she had been so hysterical she’d forgotten about the little boy. We went over to the house and found the Dad passed out in the chair and the door to Michael’s bedroom smashed in. We’ve had a crew on it for hours.”

Geoff swore and kneaded his forehead with his knuckles definitely wishing he had just called the man last night when he had found Michael. 

“He was downtown, we found him in an alley by the movie theatre and he told me his Dad had hurt him, you know me Burnie I can’t just ignore that.” Geoff pleaded and Burnie assured him it wasn’t a panic, at least now they knew where he was and they could get him back to safety. Not that he wasn’t safe with Geoff, Jack and Ryan but they had no protection should Michael’s dad try to track him down. 

“So what do we do?”

“You bring him to the station. You have to, you don’t have a choice here, we have an onsite social worker who can take him for now.” He hung up without another word and Geoff threw his phone to the couch and slid down the wall with a groan. This wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d thought. 

\---

Geoff spent the morning trying to figure out how to break it to Michael. Sure he had only been there less than a day but he really seemed to look relaxed, back against the couch as Ray sat beside him showing him the controls to the game he was playing on the TV. He was obviously suffering with the aches and pains of his injuries but looked more comfortable now that they were cleaned and wrapped. Geoff could even see the twitches of a smile and small breathy laughs escaped him as Gavin once again threw himself off a cliff in game and started spewing random names of breakfast foods in response.

He told Jack and Ryan what Burnie had said and they both agreed it was best to just tell the boy. There was nothing they could do, they had to take him in and there would be no easy way of doing it so, really the bandaid method would be best. 

He stepped into the room and rounded the couch so he was looking at the boys. Ray, getting the hint paused his game and leaned against Michael as Gavin quietly grumbled about spoiling their fun. 

“Michael, I need to tell you something.”Geoff spoke softly, nerves in the form of rabid butterflies swirling in his stomach as Michael tilted his head to the side in interest. 

“I’ve just spoken to my friend, he works at the police station and I’m sorry but you need to come with me there, your mom has been in, they’ve been looking for you.” Out of all the reactions they didn’t anticipate the one they received. Michael shot up from the ground, Ray tumbling down onto the floor as the support he was leaning comfortably on left him. 

“NO!” The boys outburst startled everyone in the room and no one broke their surprised freeze fast enough to grab Michael as he darted between Jack and Ryan in the doorway and disappeared down the hall. 

Geoff cursed and whipped around on the spot, turning a fast one-eighty and skidding after him. 

Michael flung himself into the bathroom and slammed the door, forcing the lock across with hands that shook with partly rage and partly fear. It took mere seconds for Geoff to catch up and rattle the door handle calling Michaels name. 

“Michael please! We need to talk about this, open the door!” Michael clapped his hands over his ears and yelled _NO_ in reply and Geoff took his hand off the door when he heard the hint of fright building up in the little ones voice. He had found this with Gavin too, when he had first arrived there had been certain triggers, things about his past that would awake a fear in him when Geoff did even the simplest thing. Geoff had a feeling now that whatever he had been doing was a trigger for Michael and settled for leaning back against the door, sliding down to the floor and listening to the tiny sobs on the other side. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you, I’m just going to stay right here you don’t have to come out yet if you don’t want to.” He listened carefully through the wooden barrier between them and was pleased when the sobs hitched and slowed until he could just heard the subtle sniffing of Michael getting his emotions under control. 

He glanced up the hallway to see Jack and Ryan holding onto Ray and Gavin at the top of the stairs. Both kids had a look of shock on their faces and Gavin was gripping Ryan’s arm like a lifeline as he pressed the side of his face to the man’s chest. 

_It’s okay._ Geoff mouthed to him with a reassuring nod and shook his head quickly when Gavin made to edge over to him. He flashed a look up to Jack hoping it conveyed his wishes and was grateful when his friend steered Ray towards his bedroom while Ryan did the same with a less willing Gavin. 

“I thought you wanted me.” Geoff was startled by the voice suddenly so close to him. 

“I do, Michael, of course I do. But I can’t just take you away, it has to be done properly or we could end up losing you completely.”

“I thought I was going to be safe, I thought it was over.” Geoff’s felt like his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces as Michaels voice cracked and Geoff heard the genuine pain and anguish in the words.

“You are safe, no matter what happens you won’t see him again. They know what he did, they know what you’ve been through and they would never make you go back there, I can promise you that.”

“ _Can_ you promise that?”

“Yes, Michael I can promise that. I do promise that.”

There was silence on the other side of the door for a few moments before the subtle click of the lock and squeak of the handle turning made Geoff look up. He leaned away from the door in time to avoid falling flat on his face as the door was flung open and Michael collided with him, little arms wrapping around his shoulders and he shifts his position so he can hold Michael properly against him. 

“We’ll get this sorted soon okay? It’ll all be done and you can come right back here.” 

It took over an hour to calm Michael enough to be able to get him out of the house. He shuffled behind Geoff, hands gripping the man’s jacket tightly and curled up in a ball on the passenger seat once Geoff had buckled him in. 

“Just watch the kids, we’ll be back soon.” Geoff called to Jack from the window and the bearded man gave a small wave to Michael which was returned weakly as the car pulled out of the driveway. 

\---

Austin Police station wasn’t the biggest; especially the missing persons department which is where Geoff and Michael found themselves not 20 minutes later. It was made up on one front reception and a row of desks down the left side opposite 3 closed rooms with large glass windows hidden behind chrome coloured metal blinds.

As Geoff walked in, Michael pressed so tightly against him he was almost throwing the man off balance, a tall man with short, dark curly hair and a dusting of stubble on his chin approached them. He gave a wave to Geoff and turned to a ginger haired woman behind the reception who immediately started clacking away at the computer keyboard.

“Don’t worry, kid. Burnie’s a friend; he won’t let anything bad happen.” Geoff whispered down to him as he felt the grip on his jacket pull tighter. Michael gave the smallest of nods against his arm; Geoff reached up to ruffle his hair and internally sighed when the boy flinched under his hand. 

“Hello there Michael, I’m Burnie.” He crouched down and held his hand out which Michael shook out of pure habit for respecting his elders and Burnie grinned encouragingly. 

“First of all I want you to know you aren’t in trouble, we are just here to make sure you’re as safe as you can be alright?” Michael gave a brief nod but kept his eyes fixed on the floor, his hand remained in Geoff’s and the man gave him a reassuring squeeze. One of the doors down the side of the hall opened and a short, skinny blonde woman with a high ponytail, a form fitting pinstripe suit and heels that click-clacked on the floor as she walked made her way over to them. She held her hand out towards Geoff and he shook it once before returning his hand to Michael’s messy hair. 

“Good, now this is Kara, she’s from social services and she’s just going to sit in while I ask you a few questions, is that okay?” Another nod and Burnie placed a hand on his shoulder to lead him to the room Kara had just left, he couldn’t help the weak shudder than ran through him and Burnie apologised softly. 

Kara shut the door, flicked the blinds closed and slid a clipboard into her arms off the table against the wall before sitting down in one of the grey plastic chairs that were scattered around. 

The room itself was obviously one they used to interview children often, the walls were brighter, a subtle yellow with pinned up childish drawings. There was a wooden chest against the back wall filled to the brim with various stuffed animals and plastic toys and a small rainbow coloured table and chair set sat atop a town map mat on the floor. 

Burnie gestured for Michael to sit wherever he pleased, he chose the floor, bypassing the chairs or the table, he just curled his knees up to his chest on the floor and Geoff wished he could go over and hold him but right now he needed to keep his composure until the questions were over.

“You can draw if you like, there’s paper and some pencils on the table.” Michael shook his head and Geoff thought back to when they had questioned both Gavin and Ray the times when they had been the ones needing rescue. Both had gladly taken the crayons and scribbled out people and space creatures and animals, but then again they had both been younger than 6 when it had happened and he was reminded that Michael wasn’t such a little kid. His timid nature and small stature had almost made Geoff forget. Not that 9 was any age to be treated like an adult.

“Why don’t you start by telling us what happened last night?” Kara set her pen to the paper on her clipboard as Burnie asked quietly, leaning back in his seat attempting to look as least threatening as he could, he knew his build could be intimidating to kids, especially frightened abused ones.

At first Michael was silent and Geoff was afraid that Michael had withdrawn into himself and wasn’t going to say a word, worried that he was too scared of everything to let anything out. But then he did and it was like the flood gates had opened and everything was coming out.

He huddled in on himself keeping his voice low and hushed as if he didn’t want the sound travelling further than the few feet that separated him and the others sitting in. He told them how his Dad had always been an angry man, he was a drinker and a gambler and they had often gone days without food because of a bet gone wrong. He explained that his Mom had tried her best but she had always been a little bit off, never quite there, she was always so distant and Michael was often lost and forgotten during his Dads rages. He told them about his Mom finally giving in and leaving in the middle of the night as he lay in his bed, how his Dad had drunk half the liquor cabinet and then burst into Michael’s room. He’d yanked him off his bed by his hair and thrown him into the wall screaming insults and cursing him. He sobbed as he told them how his chest felt when his Dad kicked at it, how he heard the crack and how it had been really hard to breathe since then. 

He begged them to believe him that he had never meant to talk back to his Dad last night, he had just felt so lost and tired and he didn’t know why he did it. He told them about being backed up against his wall as his Dad pounded on the door and feeling more fear than he had ever felt before. He whispered into his knees about how he thought for sure he was going to be dead but he didn’t want to die so he ran. 

Geoff knelt down in front of him and pulled him close as the young boy shook and sobbed against him. 

One he had calmed enough Geoff stood and, assuring Michael he would be back, he followed Burnie out into the hall as Kara knelt down by Michael and started chatting quietly.

“So what happens now?” Geoff asked as he shut the door with a muted click. Burnie sighed and folded his arms. 

“Well, Miss Eberle will take him to the temporary accommodation while we figure this out. The Mom’s been assessed by psych at the hospital, looks like she isn’t all she seems and she hasn’t been cleared to take him so we’ll have to wait that one out.”

“He can’t just come back with me?” Geoff countered hopefully, a pleading undertone to his words but his hope was cut short when Burnie shook his head.

“Geoff you need to remember you aren’t an official shelter by any stretch of the imagination. You have 2 legitimately fostered kids; you can’t just take in any sad case that comes your way.” 

“I want to foster him then.” Geoff insisted, “Get me the papers and I’ll do it.”

“You know it’s not that easy.” Burnie sighed and reached over with one hand, resting it on Geoff’s shoulder and spoke with soft sincerity. 

“I’ll do my best. But for now you have to let him go with Kara. I know we pulled some strings with Ray’s case but that was very different. We have to keep this one above board.” Geoff could hear the apologetic tone coming across and he knew that at the end of the day they were both just trying to do what was best for Michael, even if it didn’t feel that way in his own head. 

Burnie rapped on the door three times with his knuckles and Kara walked out ushering Michael forward in front of her. He still had his head down and Geoff knelt down to his level, glancing back up at Burnie once more to which the man responded with a brisk nod of the head. Taking a deep breath Geoff lifted Michaels head to look at him with a hand under his chin. 

“Michael, I’m going to need you to go with Kara for now okay? You can be a brave boy and go with her right?” The boys’ eyes widened and then blinked slowly, pain and sadness flashing across his face. 

“But…” He bit his lip and looked away, Geoff could tell he was desperate to say something, to respond to the older man but something was holding him back. Well, years of abuse were holding him back. 

“Michael?” He prompted and Michael shook his head, hair flicking left and right as he sniffed and continued to bite his lip so hard there were grooves beginning to form under is teeth. Geoff put a hand up to Michaels chin and pulled at the skin gently until Michael’s teeth released his lip. 

“What is it? Come on you can tell me.” He assured quietly and Michael seemed to go through an internal struggle, eyes darting back and forth before settling on direct contact with Geoff’s. 

“I trusted you.” He whispered, almost too quietly for Geoff to hear. But Geoff did hear it and it hit him in the chest like a sledgehammer. His words caught in his throat as he realised nothing he said here could make it any better. There wasn’t any way for Geoff to stop was had to happen and he had to sit back and watch as this boy was taken away from him. He stayed there, crouched on the ground as the boy was nudged away from him and Michael didn’t put up a fight as Kara led him away by the hand, he didn’t even glance back over his shoulder to Geoff until he was right by the door and then, when he did, Geoff saw the tears that were cutting rivers down his face. 

Geoff stared out of the window until the two reappeared out of the building to the parking lot. Kara opened the passenger door of her dark blue car and let Michael in before strolling around to her own side; seconds past and the car started and pulled out into the evening traffic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for him to go back so quickly but I also didn't want to drag it out longer than necessary so here we are at the mid point.
> 
> Also I seem to always name bars 'Neds' no idea why...they just always get named that.

Geoff didn't immediately go home, instead choosing to spend the rest of his evening in the bar. He didn’t know why this was affecting him so much, he had barely known Michael a day and yet he felt like a part of him had been torn out when he saw the boy led away. He felt like he could have done more, he could have said something, done anything to fight harder to keep him and now that poor abused little boy was stuck in the system. He wasn't worried about the people, they were nice enough, or the place, it was the best care centre in Austin; he was more concerned about Michael himself. 

He was nursing his third glass of whiskey when his phone vibrated against the bar.

"Where are you?" Jack asked as soon as the line connected. 

"Neds." He sighed, gulping the rest of his drink in one go. 

"It didn't go well?" Jack asked quietly after a pause. 

"They took him." Geoff choked out, a wave of emotion washing over him. Jack groaned quietly and Geoff could hear the rustling of a jacket being pulled on and keys being picked up.

"I'm coming to get you, pay your tab I'll be there soon." He hung up and Geoff waved a hand for the bartender who gave him a strange look at the tears in his eyes. He threw some money across the bar and got up to leave. He stood outside against the wall for a good 15 minutes, swaying and trying to keep his footing before a car pulled up beside him and Jack leaned across the consol to open the passenger door for him. 

“Geoff…” He whispered sadly when he saw the man slump into the front seat.” Geoff huffed and kicked his feet up to rest on the dashboard.

“I don’t know why it’s getting to me so much, Jack. I barely know the kid.” Jack pulled away from the curb and patted Geoff on the leg comfortingly with a sigh.

“You may barely know him but I know _you_ very well and there’s no way you were gonna stop Michael getting to you. You’re a protector. You always have been.” He gave Geoff a pointed look before turning on the radio quietly. “Plus he’s a fucking cute kid I can’t really blame you for the paternal feelings.” He let the radio fill the silence that followed and let Geoff deal with his thoughts in peace. His head was fuzzy from the alcohol but he was able to process what Jack had said. 

He had always been the protective type, even when they were kids. The reason he had met Ryan had been because the kid was being picked on in the playground and Geoff had come to his rescue, getting a week’s worth of detentions for socking the offending kid in the nose. Since then Geoff had always seemed to be around when they needed him, he was a good friend and it translated well into how he dealt with the kids in his care. It didn’t help that he was a huge sucker for sad eyes and the little lost puppy look. 

“What do we do?” Geoff asked as they pulled into the driveway. Jack rubbed his beard and exhaled slowly. 

“Right now? You’re gonna go in that house and go to sleep, the kids are down for the count already. In the morning we’ll see what happens.” He shut the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition as Geoff turned to look at him seriously. 

“Thanks Jack, dunno what I’d do without you.” 

“Oh you wouldn’t last a week.” Jack chuckled and clapped Geoff on the shoulder, getting out of his side of the car and letting the older man in front of him as they made their way back to the house.

\---

The next morning Geoff found himself in front of the TV in the living room, it was on quietly, more background noise than anything else. 

“Dad?” He inhaled quickly and glanced up as he heard the tiny voice to his side. He smiled when he saw his son stood next to him, holding a scruffy yellow blanket in his hands and arms wrapped around himself.

“Yeah Gav, whats up?” He tapped his leg and helped Gavin climb up onto his lap.

“Is Michael gonna come back?” Gavin asked quietly and Geoff glanced down at his wide hopeful stare.

“I hope so… do you want him to?”

“Yeah, I do. I really like Michael.” He answered just as softly, hands tugging his blanket closer to him in thought and Geoff couldn’t help but let his heart warm at his fast acceptance. Gavin had been pretty shy and timid when he had first arrived in the house but seeing him coming out of his shell with strangers, even just a kid, was a good sign indeed. 

“What about your brother?” Geoff commented, watching as Gavin thought about it for a moment, face scrunched up in concentration. 

“I think he wants Michael to come back so he doesn’t just have me.” He said finally with a small nod and a smile.

“That’s not true buddy, he loves you.” Gavin slapped his arm lightly and giggled.

“Yeah Dad I know! But I’m annoying sometimes, can’t change that right?” Geoff laughed with him and cuddled him closer.

“Yeah Gav, you’re right. You are a bit of a handful but we love you for it so make sure you remember that.” 

“I will Dad.” Gavin promised and they cuddled together in silence until a small knock broke them out of their thoughts. A head of messy black hair peeked around the corner and Geoff motioned for him to come in.

“Hi Ray, wanna come join us?” The boy shook his head and tugged at Geoffs pants leg.

“I want you to move so I can play Mario.” Geoff barked out a laugh and shifted over so Ray could wiggle his tiny bum into the space. 

He hoped he could get Michael back, he could fit in so well in this family. It was an unusual one but it was a happy one and it was safe. 

\---

Unsurprisingly there was no news the first day, or the next and they spent the weekend allowing Michael to have some time to adjust and get his little head around everything. Burnie informed them that they still had the Dad in custody and, with Michaels interview footage and the Moms testimony, they hoped they could get his charged officially. The men ended up waiting until Monday when Gavin and Ray had been dropped off at school to go down to the care centre. Kara had seemed almost relieved when they asked if it was okay for them to visit and had more or less told them to get there as soon as they could. It wasn’t exactly a comfort to Geoff but he knew Burnie would have told him if there had been any major issues. 

Kara led them into the playroom. It was quite a large hall with white wash walls and scribbled drawings pinned up much like the interview room at the station had been. A soft jungle gym was pushed into one corner with foam mats shaped like Jigsaw pieces built up across the entire floor. Small children ran around, barely missing the guys as they stood in the doorway, play fighting and running, laughing from young men and women in purple collared shirts and jeans. Geoff looked around for Michael, glancing around the smiling faces and screaming kids until Kara touched his shoulder and Ryan whispered _oh_ behind him. She tugged his shoulder round and pointed down the room to the far corner where, amongst the chaos, a small body was curled up against the wall, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around protectively. Geoff let out a sigh but felt a relief at seeing the boy again. 

“He hasn’t spoken to anyone since he got here, he hasn’t even said a word.” Kara said quietly as she walked the length of the hall, the 3 men in tow. 

“Can you blame him?” Ryan asked, sharing a pointed look with the other men and acknowledging Karas sad smile. 

“We can never tell how they’re going to react until they get here. Like Burnie told you last week, we didn’t have a choice.” Kara argued back but with no malice in her voice, only concern.

“Hey kid.” Geoff greeted, standing over Michael and watching as he tucked himself tighter into the ball he was crushed into. He sighed and sat cross legged in front of the boy, starting to talk about the weekend, his attempt at making Michael feel comfortable again. He told him how they had been to the park for nearly a whole day because Gavin refused to go back home and they had only gone when Ray had chased him, tackling him to the floor and saying they had to go home because his DS battery had run out. He told Michael about what Gavin had said, that he wanted him to be with them and that the rest of them agreed. He watched for any signs of a response and scooted closer when the ball loosened over the course of his chatting. 

Jack and Ryan watched the exchange with Kara, expressions warm but concerned. Michael wasn’t the kind of kid to thrive in this atmosphere obviously; he was one of those cases that needed more specialised attention, not the kind he could get when everyone around him was preoccupied with kids who just wanted to play. 

“Any news on the Mom?” Ryan asked and Kara nodded.

“She hasn’t been given the okay to take him, I don’t think she will. I spoke to her on Saturday, doesn’t seem like she even wants the little guy.” Ryan let out a breathy grunt and shook his head but Jack latched onto the unspoken words. 

“So there’s a chance we can foster him then?” Geoff’s head shot up from his position on the floor and they all looked to Kara as she answered.

“It’s looking likely.” She said, smiling softly. Geoff grinned widely and turned back to Michael, not making the mistake of trying to touch him but getting quite close. 

“You hear that bud? They’re gonna let you come with us.” Michael raised his head slightly, showing them that he was listening but he still gave no effort to actually respond to the men.

“Michael, do you understand? You can come with us. You can come live in the house with Gavin and Ray and you won’t be going anywhere. 

With a sharp cry Michael uncurled his body and leapt at Geoff, not making any sound but wrapping his arms around the man tightly, body shaking but relaxing as if all the strings pulling him tight had been cut. 

Geoff stood, pulling Michael up with him, legs wrapped around his stomach and face pressed to his shoulder. 

“Can he come with us today?” He asked Kara and she bit her lip.

“I don’t know…I’ll have to check.” All three men stared at her for a moment before simultaneously shooting her looks that said _well go on then._

The woman disappeared across the hall leaving the three men with the small boy in Geoffs arms. He could hear a soft noise and looked down to see the boys eyes closed and quiet snoring breaths leaving him. 

“Poor guys had a hell of a time hasn’t he?” Jack muttered and reached over to stroke the soft auburn curls gently. Michael flinched slightly even in sleep but soon relaxed into the touch. 

They kept their eyes on the door until Kara appeared back there and simply gave a single nod, her face plastered with a wide grin. 

Geoff sighed in relief as Jack and Ryan turned to face him.

“So what do you think Geoff? Ready for another kid?” Ryan asked quietly, not wanting to wake the boy. 

“We’re gonna have to be.” He rocked the child and pressed a kiss to the top of his head tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read:   
> I know a lot of people have been asking when I was going to continue this...the answer is this is kind of the end. I didn't intend for it to go any further than this when I planned it but I thought maybe I could take it in a different direction.   
> apparently not. I would rather leave it here than half ass a few more chapters before probably tapering off and just disappearing in the middle of an idea.   
> Thank you for the support on this fic, I hope you don't mind that it's ending so soon.


End file.
